<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot fun in the summertime... by startswithhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809896">hot fun in the summertime...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope'>startswithhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Soft [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands in love and acting like idiots, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Summer Vacation, more like a Mild T - but rating M to be very safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick finally take a vacation to a remote cabin on the beach...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Soft [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot fun in the summertime...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts">hullomoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fics in this series will all be from soft summer prompts I put out on my tumblr - <a href="https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/">language-of-love</a>. :)</p><p>Title from Sly and the Family Stone's song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching back, he swipes his hand across his shoulder to swat away some sand and immediately flinches, fingers now carefully pressing into hot skin he’s apparently burned. Dammit. David had done a very thorough job of rubbing him down earlier, so thorough that they’d not made it out of their cabin for another forty five minutes. In retrospect, he probably should have reapplied after that and shakes his head at himself in annoyance. He’s been this pale idiot all his life, he knows the sun is his enemy.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, he steps back out of the shower spray so the water can hit his feet, the outdoor stall convenient if really only large enough to do a cursory removal of sand. David came in earlier to take a real shower and Patrick’s eager to see him, or smell him really, as David’s summer vacation scents are delicious and intoxicating in all the best ways. His coconut lime scented shampoo mixed with his cologne that smells like smokey vanilla and rum, they’ve turned David into a dessert that Patrick has taken much time indulging himself in over the past three days. In the years they’ve been together, Patrick has cataloged a myriad of David’s scents, but these are by far his favorite.</p><p>Stepping into their cabin, he notices that the light hasn’t been switched on and reaches for it.</p><p>“No, leave it off.”</p><p>The voice he hears is coming from the floor and after a moment of letting his eyes adjust, Patrick takes in David, naked, sprawled out on one of the bath towels with his arms and legs spread wide. It’s not night out, but the wooden shades on the windows are all drawn, letting only slivers of light pass through to illuminate a stripe of bare skin above his hip and another across his thighs. Patrick can’t help his immediate amusement and arousal, a combination he’s grown used to where his husband is concerned.</p><p>“What are you doing down there?”</p><p>“Drying off.”</p><p>Patrick steps further into the room and his hair he's grown a bit long catches the breeze from the ceiling fan, the cool air hitting his still wet skin making him shiver. </p><p>“The towel didn’t do that for you?” he asks, smiling down at the man he loves.</p><p>“Toweling off was making me sweat again, so this seemed like a better option.”</p><p>“If I install a ceiling fan in our bedroom at home, will you make this a permanent habit?”</p><p>David does a quick admonishing shake of his head in response, but Patrick also sees how his right leg falls open just a fraction wider as a signal of his enjoyment at being perused. </p><p>“Vacation only, sorry babe.”</p><p>David’s been freer with the endearments during their vacation, which Patrick also enjoys. He moves closer, stepping in between David’s spread legs to get an even better view of his husband spread out before him like a beautiful sculpture.</p><p>“You’re dripping on me,” David complains, nodding his head towards Patrick’s bathing suit. Looking down, he sees that he is, in fact, creating a puddle on David’s calf. </p><p>“I can fix that,” he says with a smirk, quickly bending down to drag his suit down his legs. He’d intended for the move to be sexy, but it’s not really possible to sensually remove wet board shorts and he ends up wrestling with the fabric while David dissolves into a fit of laughter beneath him. By the time the offending garment ends up in a wet puddle at their feet, he’s sure his face is as red as the skin on his back and he’s huffing in annoyance.</p><p>“That was quite a show. We should get you an audition at Jimmy’s down on the strip”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>David unlaces his fingers from behind his head and he’s reaching up towards him, so Patrick lets out a heavy sigh and drops down to his knees and inartfully tries to join his husband on the floor. Some things you see in movies, they just aren’t all that sexy in real life. So, it’s not surprising when David yelps a little when Patrick’s wet chest and legs cover his or when Patrick grunts as his elbow slams into the wood when he tries to find a more comfortable position. </p><p>“You do realize I’m going to need to take another shower now,” David jokes, his smile wide and full of laughter when Patrick finally arranges himself so he’s looking down at him, their faces just a few inches apart.</p><p>“I know. And I’d thought we could get a little sexy down here, but I’m realizing there’s sand chafing me in all the places I’d hoped that could happen...”</p><p>Patrick’s cut off by David lifting his head to take his lips in a kiss, his smile still wide and teeth all in the way, but Patrick sinks in anyway, happy and uncomfortable and so in love with the man he’s sprawled on top of. Those wonderful summer scents are everywhere and he soaks this moment in, reaching out to grab David’s hands and link their fingers up over his head on the floor. It brings their bodies even closer, even as his knee is digging rather painfully into the wood, but even that discomfort can’t eclipse how good this time together feels. This is the first real vacation they’ve taken together and he’s going to soak up every second.</p><p>Their kiss heats up enough for their bodies to start moving, and it’s fun for a minute or two, the friction building as Patrick frees one of his hands so he can sink his fingers into David’s hair. It’s still wet and feels smooth against his skin and he gives it a little tug, pulling a grunt of pleasure from his husband below. God, he wants to keep this up, but there’s just no way to make this a comfortable endeavor, as he knows David’s seconds away from complaining about his back and there’s the issue of the sand.</p><p>“Okay,” kiss…”time to”...kiss “get up,” he mumbles against David’s lips, reluctantly untangling himself until he’s leaning back on his knees between David’s legs again. The view from here is quite pornographic and David knows it, as he’s now leaning up on his elbows and wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous manner.</p><p>“I’d say I’m up already, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“David.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>There’s a definite part of him that wants to just lean down and do exactly what David is daring him to do, but he knows they’ll both enjoy this a lot better without the sand that he's noticing now has gotten all over them both.</p><p>So, with more than a little regret, he just smiles and shakes his head as he pushes himself to his feet and holds his hand down to his now pouting husband.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get in the shower.”</p><p>David grumbles as he arranges his long limbs and almost slips on the towel once he’s on his feet, but that just gives Patrick an excuse to grab him by the waist and drag him into another kiss. As he walks backwards towards the bathroom, he pecks incessantly at David’s lips, drawing out a laugh that fills his chest with so much joy he has to let out a deep breath to make room for more. </p><p>It’s David who takes over once they’re finally in the shower, filling his travel loofah with his cocoa butter body wash and carefully cleaning all the sand from their skin. Patrick sinks forward against the cool tiles as David’s lips press gentle kisses across his sunburnt shoulders, his breath warm and sweet as he admonishes him for not wearing enough sunblock as his fingers leave trails of lather in all of Patrick’s more sensitive places. Cleaning eventually turns into caresses, David’s mouth more purposeful as he begins to nibble at the back of Patrick’s neck. Soon, they’re getting each other off under the warm spray, periodically devolving into laughter whenever David’s hand slides off from the too sudsy body wash or Patrick slips on one of the piles of sand that’s gathered between their feet. It’s messy and imperfect and god, Patrick can’t believe his luck that he gets to do this with this man forever.</p><p>They both end up back on the floor beneath the ceiling fan afterwards, out of breath and out of towels, smiling over at each other with their hands clasped loosely between them.</p><p>“I like vacation David.”</p><p>“Just like? Cause I love vacation Patrick.”</p><p>“I love every version of you, David.”</p><p>“Because I’m your happy ending.”</p><p>Patrick shakes his head the same way he always does when David brings up their vows, but his smile goes wide and his cheeks probably flush a little pink.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Be my baby?”</p><p>“Yes, David.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>